


Romeo and Juliet

by LevisJam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisJam/pseuds/LevisJam
Summary: Modern day Romeo and Juliet~ The shakesphere club at their college splits up, forcing them to part ways, until love reunites them~





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Romeo and Juliet over and over again, I had to do a one shot~

“That’s not what it meant! It clearly was about how stupid the idea of young love is!”  
“No! It’s nothing more than a beautiful relationship ending awefully!! How can’t you accept that!!”   
God. I’m in a Shakespearean club at college, it was founded to discuss and embrace the unknown works of literacy. Lately though, no one has been able to decide on what the true meaning of the story, “Romeo and Juliet”, was meant to be. The feud really drove a line between us all, it was like the Capulets and the Montagues all over again..  
I sat towards the back, trying to refrain from most of the drama. Another boy sat nearby, but he didn’t speak much. I haven’t even heard his voice, yet I’ve hopelessly fallen in love with him.. how excited he gets when he receives a new book. It’s as if he is being handed some grand adventure each time, a quest that he must complete. His name was Jumin. I so desperately wished I had the guts to try and get to know him. But no matter how popular I may be, no matter how many “friends” I may have, I’ve always been shy. Utterly, and painfully shy.  
“Hey Zen! What’s your input?” a girl with curly, jade-green hair asks me.  
“Uh.. I-I'd r-rather n-not get in-involed.. Th-thanks..” I mumbled.  
“Make up your mind, the club is splitting. If your smart, you’ll understand how beautiful young love is. Othewise.. You best take your leave.” She snapped, walking away.  
Jumin stood from his desk, and had left the room quickly. Did that mean he didn’t believe in young love..? I felt my heart shatter, unintentionally. Maybe he’s just never been in love. Yet..  
I did believe in love at first sight. I just put my head down, unsure of whether to follow Jumin.. Or stay. I ended up choosing to stay.  
The girl came back, and leaned down next to me.  
“Smart boy.. I’ll make you mine.” She whispered, gazing at me with threatening eyes. Gah, I’ll have to ignore that. It hurt my heart to choose a club over him but I didn’t want to be a dead weight on the opposing side.   
The girl, who’s name was Flora, would not let go of my arm, she made me feel like some stupid pet and I hated it. When she rested her head on mine. I just had to get up and leave. People only ever like me for my looks, it’s a sickening reality.  
I walked out into the school’s courtyard, the other group in the distance. Jumin was there, I don’t even know why it upset me so much, but I started to cry. It was just the sad reality that the one I love most will never feel the same.. I wish he didn’t go. I hated that we were forced away from each other. I felt like helpless Juliet, unable to obtain the true love of Romeo, separated by our differences and beliefs. I went inside the library, searching for a book that would get me lost and away from my current situation. I skimmed the shelves, eventually settling on Titanic. A horrible choice, that would not make me feel any better. I checked it out, and decided to leave campus for a bit. The winter breeze stung my cheeks, froze me to the bone. As I headed to my car, I saw Jumin, sitting on a bench underneath a willow tree. Gosh, what wouldn’t I do to have a photo of this moment. I turned my head and kept walking, but then he surprised me.  
“Zen!” he called out, and came over. I was completely blindsided, my nerves instantly kicked in.  
“H-hey..” I managed to say with a small smile.   
“Hear me out before assuming anything. I’ve noticed that you stare at me a lot during the club.. Any particular reason? I don’t find it weird so to say, but I’m intrigued. What about me has your attention?” He says, cutting right to the chase. Classic Jumin.  
“It'd be silly f-for me to deny it, so I guess you’ve c-caught me. I’m fascinated by you actually, your silent but yet content.” I replied, mixing in a few white lies. I was being truthful yes, but not completely for obvious reasons.  
“Hm. Interesting. I’d like to get to know you, if your comfortable with that.” He said sheepishly. It wasn’t the cold weather that tinted my cheeks pink anymore.  
“S-sure!” I answered lamely. He smiled, and scribbled down what must have been a phone number, and handed it to me.  
“Call me sometime, and we can meet up. I’ve best to see myself out, Cíao!” he called over his shoulder.   
I was still completely dumbstruck. I can’t believe.. I actually got to talk to him. Why me of all people, I wondered why he was interested with me..   
A smile found it’s way upon my face, it seemed that it stuck.   
~Check yes Juliet, are you with me?~  
I called him later that evening, and surprisingly, he answered.  
“H-hey, it’s Zen”   
“Oh! How are you?”   
“Good, good. How about you?”  
“Enjoying freedom for once. I work a lot after school, and I don’t normally have weekends off, so I’m feeling great.”   
“Wow! I wouldn’t know what it’s like to work so hard.. I model every now and then, but it’s nothing special”  
“I see your face every now and then in magazines, actually. You look good.”  
He said that so blatantly and easily, meanwhile I was blushing like crazy.  
“Hah, thanks..”  
“No problem. I know it’s a suddenish, but are you interested in meeting for coffee tomorrow morning?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 8 if that’s ok.”  
“Sure, see you then!”  
“Alright, take care now.”  
Click  
My heart was racing so fast I was scared I was going to faint. I can’t honestly believe that life would be so generous, how does that even happen?!   
I took a running start and leaped on to my bed, and hugged a pillow cause that’s what you do with overflowing joy; you've got to hug something! I was internally fanboying, gosh I didn’t think I had it in me to be so giddy about someone. It felt like highschool all over again..  
~Rain is falling down on the sidewalk~  
I woke up to the sound of thunder and rain, their efforts were useless in deterring my current mood. I hopped out of bed, changed into a pair of jeans and pulled on a maroon sweater, then checked the time.   
7:22  
I had plenty of time, thank goodness. No matter how early I rise for an occasion, I always take until the time I have to leave, in order to get ready. I made my bed, and went to fix my hair.  
~I won’t go, until you come outside~  
7:55  
And I was even early. Things never go this right, my nervous were beginning to let loose. But as he pulled up in a sleek black Range Rover, my nervous state got even worse.  
“Morning Zen.” Jumin said, as we drove to a small coffee shop downtown.  
“Morning..” I said nonchalantly. I couldn’t stop fiddling my hands, what is wrong with me? He must have somehow picked up on my anxiety, because he gently took my hand into his own.  
“You must not go out often, I assume.” He murmured.  
“N-no..” I sighed, a blush spreading across my face.   
“Relax, and breath, we’re just going to get coffee. Though it is quiet cute to see you nervous, haha.”   
I smiled, my face going total tomato.  
“I've always been a bit skiddish, I guess.”   
“It's a part of who you are, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I kind of understand, my dad is an icon in the corporate business. Me being his oldest son, I’ve had these insane expectations resting on my shoulders since birth..” he said sentimentally.  
“I couldn’t imagine having to live that way..” I though aloud.   
“I’ve surely met the standards though, I work hard and refuse to rest until my job is complete. But enough about me.” He said as we got out of the car. “Tell me about you.”  
I thought for a moment.   
“Well.. I’ve been a musical actor for a quite a while now, I’m studying in college to learn how to make films if my own, I want to start my own agency.”  
“Wait.. Your that Zen! I can’t believe it didn’t hit me until now, hah. You’re a bit more famous than you’d think for sure. Oh goodness, that was you on that Zorro poster!” he laughed, through a blush of his own. Gosh he was seriously too cute right now..  
~Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo~   
Today was the best day ever I swear, I never thought that someone like him would be so warm and welcoming! We had coffee, went on a walk through the rain, he even hugged me..   
I was still squealing with excitement however, I just can’t stop thinking about him now. This is a dream come true for me..  
I curled up in bed, trying to keep out the cold. Seriously I think I'm about to freeze to death here. If only I had Jumin with me right now to keep me warm.. Oh god oh god I needed to bury my feelings, he’s probably straight for all I know. But there will always be what-ifs..  
My phone buzzed, Jumin texted me.  
*Good Evening~  
*Heyy  
*It’s so cold out right now, I’ve been trying to get warm but nothings working..  
*Same, I’m wearing 2 sweaters and I still feel frozen.  
*I’d come over and hold you, if only it weren’t for work, oui.  
I had to look at that text twice.  
*Haha, that would be nice~  
*Gah, I just got more work. I’ll text you later, sleep well, Juliet~  
My heart exploded. Oh my god oh my god I can’t even think right now. I squealed, all giddy again. Gosh was this all a dream or something?  
*Night    
I didn’t know what to say, grr. But maybe, just maybe.. I made his night.  
~I’ll keep tossing rocks at your window~  
At about 4 in the morning, I received a phone call from Jumin. Worridly, I answered it quickly.  
“Hey! Is everything ok?”  
“Haha, yes. I’m outside, I figured if I knocked I would scare you.”  
“One second..” I murmured, hanging up as I trudged to my front door. Jumin was waiting outside, for once he was dressed rather casually  
“Why are you here to early?” I asked.  
“I’m cold, so are you, I want to hold you, is that ok?”  
I blushed, but I sat down on the couch, and reached for him. He took me into his arms, pulling me on top of him almost, and wrapped comforting arms around me. My nerves and the cold just melted away, replaced by bliss and warmth.  
~There’s no turning back, for us tonight.~  
I woke up, forgetting for a split second that Jumin was here. He looked so peaceful, but sad..   
I snuggled back into him, cozy as could be. But today.. Gah today was a Monday. School, of course.  
“Jumin..” I said, yawning. He flickered open his eyes, and hugged me tighter.  
“Nnn lets skip.”  
“Sounds nice, but we can’t.” I laughed, getting up to go get changed.  
~Lace up your shoes~  
He gave me a hug as we parted ways to class.   
~Here’s how we do~  
I strolled into the club, and sat down towards the back. I was a bit miserable, having to deal with this girl that just won’t stop clinging to me. Jumin still went to his chosen side, which crushed my heart once again. He promised though.. That he would come get me afterwards.  
~Run baby run~   
Both clubs lead out at the same time. I tried desperately to part ways from the group, but they were suspicious that I would find the other side, they wouldn’t let me go. I saw the other group in the distance, walking towards us. I gulped, and fell behind everyone else.  
“So, still believe it’s ok to be defient?” one shouted.

“Your too stupid to understand how ridiculous all of this is.” A punch was thrown. I immideitly walked the other way, but the green-hair chick clung to my arm, looking at me with this flirty expression, I wanted to gag. Instead, I ripped my arm away from her, causing her to stumble backwards.  
“Don’t. Touch. Me.” I growled.   
~Don’t ever look back~  
She swung at me, but someone had grabbed her fist. Jumin.. My hero.  
~They’ll tear us apart, if you give them a chance~  
“Don’t you ever fucking dare.” He said calmly, wrapping an arm around me. “He’s mine.”   
Those two words made my life complete, had me on cloud nine. I was.. his. That was all I ever wanted. It was all I yearned for. I wanted to be his..  
~Don’t sell your heart~   
I stuck my tongue out at this bitch, hugging Jumin. She looked at us in disgust, and stalked odd angrily.   
~Don’t say, we’re not meant to be~  
Jumin looked over me, carefully.  
“Did she hurt you?”  
“N-no.. Thank you..” I mumbled, my cheeks turning red. He smiled, pulling me close.. Was he about to..?  
He leaned in.. And kissed me.  
~Run baby run~  
*Three Months Later*  
Jumin had brought me home with him, on a sunny afternoon. The weekend had arrived, he made plans for me to stay the entire time.  
“That cat is going to make my allergies act up again.” I said, sneezing already.   
“Your so cute when you sneeze though..”   
Hrmf.   
“I’m going outside to get some fresh hair.” I said aloud, stepping into the vast, green meadow. Rich kids get it good, wow. The sun filtered down, a lake shimmered in the distance, he had it all. He had me.  
~Forever we’ll be~  
Jumin walked outside with me, holding my hand and leading me through nature. It was another one of those incredible moments, another memory I’ll never forget. I had someone that loved me for who I was.. I loved him even more. I felt so giddy and happy with him. I fell in love with Jumin, my Romeo, and I was his Juliet.  
~You and me~


End file.
